


哀悼之花(Mourning Flower)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [9]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第九章，前篇请参见合集*是以泽莫尔的视角记叙，时间跨度较大*关于叛徒领主为何拥抱感染，可以看一下我评论区的空学补充*刀子含量较大，谨慎食用
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 2





	哀悼之花(Mourning Flower)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第九章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是以泽莫尔的视角记叙，时间跨度较大
> 
> *关于叛徒领主为何拥抱感染，可以看一下我评论区的空学补充
> 
> *刀子含量较大，谨慎食用

深夜的蘑菇地一片静寂，偶尔传来真菌球哄孩子入睡的轻柔歌声。但泽莫尔并没有对这样的环境感到安心。螳螂向来不喜欢外来者，即使在螳螂村入口附近，也时常有战士巡逻，而对于泽莫尔这种效忠圣巢的武者，这些好斗的虫子总会毫不犹豫地送上他们的致命一击。如果在平时，泽莫尔大可以运用家乡的技巧进入隐形状态，从而绕过不必要的争端，不像编织者那样具有灵敏的法术感应，螳螂们根本意识不到一位神秘客正在穿过他们的领土。但今天不行。四散的孢子隐隐照亮了这一片安宁的土地，冲刺大师克莱门的雕像静静地伫立在空地中央，这就是约定的地点了。  
一阵细碎的脚步声传到了泽莫尔的耳中，泽莫尔没有移动，但本能地做好了战斗准备。利刃划破寂静的空气，泽莫尔迅速举起了她的骨钉，“叮”的一声，飞来的风镰刃被反弹到了真菌地面。  
“真高兴你没有忘记在敌人的地盘附近应当随时保持警惕。”一个身影出现在了泽莫尔面前。她长舒了一口气，曼蒂丝可算来了。  
“你就不担心我万一真的没格挡住该怎么办吗？”泽莫尔捡起了地上的风镰刃，还给了曼蒂丝。  
“哦，得了吧！这你都防不住还好意思当五骑士？神秘的泽莫尔？”曼蒂丝故意拉长了她的声音，泽莫尔看到她这个样子，忍不住轻笑了一声。  
“是是是，我这乡巴佬怎么能比得上您这位武门千金呢？”泽莫尔戏谑地回应她。  
“哼，知道就好。来，我带你去个地方。”曼蒂丝抓住泽莫尔的手就跑。  
“唉，等等等等，你能不能动作小点？要是被你的族人看见怎么办？螳螂领主的女儿夜半三分私自外出和圣巢骑士幽会？”  
“这就不要你操心了。我爸他们早就睡了，剩下的士兵现在也只是看守入口，巡逻已经停了。再说了，要是真发展到那个地步，你隐身不就好了吗？走啦！”  
泽莫尔紧跟在曼蒂丝后面，看着她的背影，不知不觉入了迷。她是如此的……可爱，有时候她想和她就这样一直待在一起，直到地老天荒……等等，自己在想什么啊！现在圣巢和螳螂是敌对关系，要是自己真要追求她，她的族人知道了会怎么想？而且，万一她没有这个想法呢？现在她们已经很亲密了，或许就维持现状也不错吧……  
“我们到了。”曼蒂丝的声音把泽莫尔拉回了现实。清澈的泉水从穴眼里流出，滋润着脚下的沃土。弹力菌株在黑夜中散发出紫色的荧光，与流水潺潺之声交融起来，点染了静谧的图画。泽莫尔和曼蒂丝在水边坐了下来。  
“这里可真美啊……”泽莫尔不仅感叹道。  
“我有心事的时候就喜欢来这里转转。这里可是真菌核心，不过现在蘑菇们都已经入睡了，所以呢，我们最好压低点声音，免得把他们吵醒，看到我们光辉灿烂的圣巢骑士在和一个野蛮部落头领的女儿幽会。”  
“曼蒂丝…”泽莫尔觉得她的内心深处有相当一部分在迫使她把自己的真实情感说出来，在这静谧的氛围中尤为如此，“我想跟你说…其实…我…”  
曼蒂丝饶有趣味地看着泽莫尔，等待着她这位闺蜜嘴里最终能挤出什么话。  
“其实…我…我…”  
“嘀啦嘟！”一个幼小但尖锐的声音打断了泽莫尔的言语。泽莫尔环顾四周，发现一只小蘑菇在水中挣扎。  
“泽莫尔，看！我们必须救他！”曼蒂丝显然也看见了溺水的小蘑菇。  
“我知道！你让我集中一下精力。”泽莫尔深呼吸了几口气，然后就如同在故乡训练的一样，把意念灌注到小蘑菇身上。一阵光芒轻柔地包裹住了小蘑菇，把他送到了岸上。  
“咳咳，吧噜…”小蘑菇咳了几口水出来，然后看着这两个陌生虫。  
“这孩子，肯定是半夜出来玩水结果出意外了。”曼蒂丝对泽莫尔笑了笑，然后转身对小蘑菇说，“背着爸妈半夜出来玩可不是好孩子，现在快回家去吧。”  
小蘑菇显然是被刚才的意外吓到了，赶忙跑回去。  
“我跟着他，确保在路上不会再出什么意外。你在这等我几分钟。”说完，曼蒂丝就向着小蘑菇离开的方向轻声走了过去。  
看着她消失在视野中，泽莫尔松了一口气。她现在脸颊滚烫，她简直不敢相信她差点就表白了。有考虑过后果吗？怎么就这么傻呢？好在已经过去了，泽莫尔急促的心跳稍微缓和了一点。  
“真是个可爱的女孩，不是吗？”一个厚重的声音在泽莫尔背后响起。泽莫尔转身，看到一个巨大的蘑菇正在望着曼蒂丝离开的方向。她一眼就认出了这是谁——蘑菇酋长阿巴。泽莫尔暗自咒骂自己，这么明显竟然都没有注意到他一直在这。现在她的心跳更快了。  
“所以，你在这里干什么呢？神秘的泽莫尔？”阿巴现在是看着泽莫尔了，“不是沃姆派你来的吧？”  
泽莫尔巴不得隐身，但现在这情况隐身了也没用，而要是阿巴把这事告诉了国王陛下，就更难办了。  
“呃，阿巴酋长，事情不是你想的那样…”泽莫尔试图解释，但她发现自己的嘴不听脑子的使唤。  
“哦？我想的哪样？五骑士之一向圣巢的敌人出卖国情？”看到泽莫尔一下子慌了，阿巴赶忙补充，“开个玩笑。我明白你们之间的关系，但你想过这会对两个族群带来什么吗？”  
泽莫尔不想问他是怎么知道她对曼蒂丝的感情的。阿巴似乎总是无所不知，而且国王陛下对他也是赞赏有加。泽莫尔在一些庆典上见过他几次，每次他看上去都十分和蔼而睿智。  
“你知道，螳螂向来不喜欢外来者。”蘑菇酋长继续缓缓地说，“沃姆是一位开明的君主，他不会反对你们的结合，并且只要有他，圣巢就不会陨落。但是，等到他不在了呢？”  
“阿巴酋长，您这话是什么意思？国王陛下会带领圣巢走向永恒的，您不也一直相信着他吗？”  
“没有什么东西是可以永恒的，沃姆也深知如此。”阿巴长叹了一口气，“一个时代，无论多么繁华，终将会走向结束。泽莫尔，你守护着王国的辉煌，但是你有勇气去面对你所爱的一切的瓦解，并且欣然接受吗？”  
没有等泽莫尔明白这话是什么意思，阿巴又继续说：“去吧，她回来了。她是个好女孩，好好珍惜这一切吧。你们的事情我会保密的。”  
“泽莫尔？你又跑哪里去了？最好别是又隐身来吓我！”曼蒂丝的声音传了进来。泽莫尔看了阿巴一眼，他已经闭上眼睛了，仿佛从来就没有醒来和她说过话一样。  
泽莫尔走出了这个洞穴。“唉，我说你去哪里了，没事往洞穴里跑干什么，就不怕撞见正在睡觉的蘑菇吗？”曼蒂丝对她说。  
“曼蒂丝，我…问你一个问题。”泽莫尔深吸了一口气，“你们螳螂部落以族群为荣，无比看重自己的骄傲，与我这个外来虫交往对你来说真的好吗？”  
曼蒂丝温柔地笑了笑，回答到：“你这是什么傻问题？没错，骄傲流淌在我们的血脉里，但骄傲并不来源于别人的荣耀，而是来源坚持于做自己认为正确的事。而陪伴你左右，就是我最大的骄傲。”  
“这话…还挺智慧。不像是你说的。”  
“不像就对了，是碧法莎阿姨教我的。但我是认真的。听着，泽莫尔，自从我们在战场上相识，我从来没有觉得那么开心过。”曼蒂丝凝视着泽莫尔，双眸里蕴含着星光，“我们一直很亲密，但我希望，我们能相伴一生。”  
泽莫尔看上去吃了一惊：“等等，你是说？”  
“是的，我喜欢你。”  
曼蒂丝的脸凑得更近了，泽莫尔能感受到她呼吸的温热。  
“这样真的好吗？你的族群不会同…”  
“嘘，别说话。”  
她们的双唇碰到了一起，传达着彼此的深情。泽莫尔没有再说什么，把曼蒂丝拥入怀中。  
夜色静好。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
夜深了，苍白之殿里一片静谧。凉爽的微风吹过，抚动了泽莫尔的披风。她独自坐在花园里，盯着手中娇嫩的花。这朵包含故乡记忆的花朵散发着隐隐的白光，在泽莫尔手心里摇曳。  
“泽莫尔？”皇后阿诗玛的声音从背后响起，“我知道你在那。这么晚了还不回家吗？”  
泽莫尔退出了隐形状态，转过身来：“王后殿下，我只是想散散心而已。您才是，这么晚了还没睡？”  
“沃姆还没有回来，我当然要等他了。”阿诗玛在泽莫尔身边坐下，“再说了，我这最内敛敏感的骑士不还有心事吗？”  
“王后殿下，很抱歉让你费心了。其实没有什么大事。”泽莫尔回应道。  
“别那么见外。泽莫尔，你是一位优秀的骑士，为了王国的辉煌赴汤蹈火，我和沃姆一直都很高兴有你在。”阿诗玛温柔地看着她，“我呢，在战斗上办不了什么忙，所以愿意的话不妨给我说一下吧。”  
“真的，和现在别的事比起来不值一提…”  
“不要贬低你自己。你很重要，所以你的事就是大事，明白吗？”  
泽莫尔没有说话，低下了头。她把自己的情绪开放给了这位一直以来都如同母亲一样照顾她的皇后。  
“哦，我能感知到。爱？想不到我们神秘的泽莫尔竟然谈恋爱了。”阿诗玛闭着眼通过根系来探知泽莫尔的情绪，察觉到这里时不禁笑了笑，“但是，我还能感觉到一丝愧疚。这是为什么，泽莫尔？”  
“王后殿下，如果我说，我爱上了一位螳螂呢？”  
“所以呢？不管怎么样，你仍然是圣巢忠心的骑士。我明白螳螂和我们的关系不算太好，但不要让这成为阻碍你的理由。只要这不会危害民众的安全，就去追随你的爱情吧。你值得一只虫陪伴你，爱你，无论是谁。不要有负担，好吗？”  
泽莫尔没有回答，只是展开了手掌，娇嫩的花舒展开来。  
“这花，是从哪来的？”阿诗玛问到。  
“我的故乡。它是我唯一对家乡的留存，而我想找个机会把它分享给她。”  
“这脆弱的花瓣隐藏着罕见的力量，我相信她一定会很感激这份礼物的。”阿诗玛握住了泽莫尔另一只手，说到，“她爱上你是她的荣幸。当然，你也要好好珍惜她，除了德莱娅他们，你几乎没和别的虫说过话，我很高兴你最终找到能陪伴你的虫了。来，跟我说说，是哪家的小姑娘把我们的泽莫尔迷得神魂颠倒的啊？”  
“王后殿下…”泽莫尔把头靠在了阿诗玛的肩上，感觉这几个月的负担一下轻了很多，“我们，是在圣巢和螳螂的第二次对峙时认识的…”  
微风吹过，娇嫩的花散发出细微的芬芳。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“寻求死亡的漫游者，欢迎。祝你在我们的爪下能痛快的咽气。”  
真是典型的螳螂欢迎词啊，泽莫尔看着村口的这个碑牌心想。  
国王陛下把与螳螂议和的重任交给了她，这让她感到无比荣幸。现在她光明正大地站在螳螂村的入口，两名螳螂战士站在她的后方。他们冷峻的眼神仿佛是在说，要不是领主的命令早就把你送上西天了。  
曼蒂丝在此等候多时了，脸上透露着难以掩饰的兴奋。泽莫尔想过去给她的爱人一个拥抱，但碍于外交使节的身份还是遏制住了这股冲动。再说了，曼蒂丝那恼人的父亲提伯亚就站在她的旁边。泽莫尔和提伯亚没见过太多次，但就是在圣巢与螳螂的几次对峙中就知道他不是什么善茬。  
“欢迎啊，圣巢虫。”提伯亚开口了，语气里充满不耐烦，“这是我女儿曼蒂丝，将由她负责你此次来访的起居。”  
泽莫尔几乎不敢相信她的耳朵，不过看曼蒂丝那一脸调皮的样子，就知道她背地里干了什么了。  
“感谢你的迎接，提伯亚领主，还有…曼蒂丝小姐。”说着，泽莫尔跨进了村子，提伯亚和曼蒂丝为她带路。  
“这里就是你这两天的住所了，泽莫尔…大人。”曼蒂丝指了指一个风格突兀的帐篷，一看就是临时搭建的，“我先进去准备准备，您在外面可等好哩！”  
看着曼蒂丝活泼的样子，爱意泛上泽莫尔的心头。但一个不和谐的声音传了过来：“听好了，小姑娘。我不知道我女儿这次是哪根筋搭错了，非要说来接见一下圣巢的使者，但我警告你，你们圣巢最好不是以议和为幌子打什么歪主意，你要是敢动她一根毫毛，我就让你横尸此地！”  
提伯亚说这话的时候咬牙切齿的，几乎接近于从喉咙深处发出的低沉嘶吼。泽莫尔冷静地回应到：“没有必要威胁，提伯亚领主。我们议和的心意真挚且纯粹，不必担心。对了，其他领主呢？”  
“她们亲临深巢接壤地做侦查去了，说是要确保这次会议的进行不会被野兽打扰。等她们明天回来，把该办的事办了，然后你就可以走人了。”  
“泽莫尔大人，我把里面收拾好了。”曼蒂丝突然冒了出来，打破了这紧张的对峙，“爸爸，这边没事了，你回去休息休息吧。明天可是有重要事宜呢！”  
提伯亚看了泽莫尔一眼，又转过来看了曼蒂丝一眼，点了点头：“好，那你可要和特使大人好好相处，爸爸就不打扰你的‘秘密访问’了。注意安全啊！”  
“好的，知道了！”曼蒂丝回应到。  
看着提伯亚逐渐远去的背影，难以克制的笑容出现在了泽莫尔的脸上：“你个机灵鬼！你背地里又偷偷干了什么好事啊？什么‘秘密访问’啊？”  
“你还好意思说！你多久没来看我了？”曼蒂丝调皮地眨了眨眼，“要不是我跟我爸说趁此机会套一点秘密情报什么的，我们还不知道能不能见面呢。”  
“哎呀，你个狡猾的小间谍，想从圣巢神秘的泽莫尔这套情报？”泽莫尔说笑着，进到了这临时帐篷里，“不过至少你在打理住所这一块还是做得挺不错的。”  
“当然了，‘使者大人’。就你一只虫来，还真有胆量啊。都不带些亲卫队什么的以防我爸把你撕了？”  
“国王陛下考虑到螳螂的传统，认为孤身前往比较能展示诚意。毕竟经历了那次瘟疫，难免虫心惶惶的。”泽莫尔说这话的时候稍微严肃了起来，语调也低沉了一些。  
“是啊，那次瘟疫真是疯狂，不是吗？早就听闻你这伟大的骑士忙于保护王国了，一直都没来看我。不过本小姐宽宏大量，原谅你了！”曼蒂丝突然想到了什么，问到，“唉，对了，你们那国王到底是怎么摆平瘟疫的啊？”  
“喂喂喂，感情你真要来‘秘密访问’啊？”  
“哼，不愿意说就算了。不过话说回来，最近深巢那边也很疯狂啊，突然就开始大规模进攻我们，不亚于那次瘟疫，好在——”  
曼蒂丝刚说到一半，突然开始剧烈咳嗽起来，泽莫尔赶忙扶她坐到床上，关切地问到：“你没事吧？”  
曼蒂丝刚准备回答，又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，一滴眼泪滑落了下来，滴在了泽莫尔的手上。很浑浊，仿佛掺入了一些黑色的液体。  
泽莫尔现在有些被吓到了：“这？曼蒂丝，告诉我，发生什么了？你确定你没事吗？”  
“我，咳咳，我确定。估计只是，咳咳，前几天防守入口的时候吸入了那些野兽带来的一些粉尘，所以才，咳咳，会这样。”曼蒂丝似乎稍微缓和了一点，看到泽莫尔担心的神情，挤出了一丝笑容，“我没事，真的。对了，你这次来都没给我带点什么礼物吗？”  
这问题问到泽莫尔心里去了，她匆忙回应道：“这个嘛…我本来一直想送你一个东西的，但是这次是公事出访，所以…但是嘿，我虫不带过来了吗？还有我对你真挚的爱意，难道这还不够吗？”  
“哼，嘴巴真甜。”曼蒂丝顿了一下，似乎在下定什么决心，然后继续说到，“呃，你觉得，我们的关系是不是应该更进一步了？我的意思是说，不要再这样偷偷摸摸的了，不如，等会儿我们一起去跟我爸讲一下，之类的？”  
“什么？你爸要是知道肯定不会同意的！”泽莫尔简直不敢相信她的耳朵。  
“泽莫尔，听我说。或许我爸在你看来确实不是好相处的那种，但我了解他，只要我说了，他会听的，他毕竟是我父亲。我真的不想再这样下去了，难道你不觉得我们值得这一切吗？”  
泽莫尔陷入了沉思，但最终还是摇了摇头：“很抱歉，曼蒂丝，至少不是现在。我现在是以外交使臣的身份来到这里的，我不能冒险把这次议和搞砸了。”  
“可是…”  
“相信我，好吗，亲爱的？等这件事过了，我们再去给你父亲说吧，怎么样？”看到曼蒂丝默不作声，泽莫尔把她拉了过来，轻轻地吻了一下，“我保证。”  
曼蒂丝被这突然的行为弄得有点不知所措，缓了一下说到：“行吧行吧，这次就听你的。时候不早了，早点睡吧，我亲爱的‘特使大人’。”曼蒂丝在泽莫尔额头上吻了一下作为回礼，走了出去。  
一个暗中观察黑影也在此时离开了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“…本协议内容如上。希望碧法莎领主、葛伦达领主、维莉塔领主以及提伯亚领主慎重考虑，以大局为重，保全国民之安康。”泽莫尔说完，便坐回了座位上。会议室里一片寂静。  
三当家维莉塔最先开口了：“这个协议对我们来说的确是有利的，现在深巢的野兽不知何故大举进攻，我们在西方就必须严防死守，而如果此时与圣巢交恶，真菌一族又站在圣巢那边，我们恐怕会捉襟见肘，在现在的情况下，我觉得议和是个明智的决定。”  
“笑话。”提伯亚轻哼了一声，“我们螳螂什么时候惧怕过挑战？这条约说得冠冕堂皇的，恐怕到时候深巢那边的威胁解决了，圣巢这边反咬一口，那也说不定啊。”  
还没等泽莫尔为自己辩护，维莉塔反而先说话了：“四弟你的担心不无道理，可现在圣巢派遣泽莫尔使者孤身前往，如果另有图谋应当不会如此做。”  
“泽莫尔，我问你。”二当家葛伦达这时开口了，“我们发现进攻的野兽大多数居于下层，你们的国王是否弄清楚了这究竟是怎么一回事？”  
泽莫尔回答到：“陛下也发现了此事，据调查，有一股奇怪的能量从王国底部上涌，应当就是野兽疯狂的原因，陛下已经对此事做出了安排，准备遏止它的继续上涨。”  
“既然如此，”葛伦达看上去比较满意，“那么与圣巢签订协议倒也无妨，就算到时候他们违反条约，我们螳螂部落也有能力应对。”  
“二姐，三姐！你们不要被她的花言巧语蒙骗了！”提伯亚突然站了起来，“要我说，这个所谓的使者根本就是另有所图！我昨天亲眼看到，她竟然在勾引我女儿！”  
等等，什么？泽莫尔的大脑一片空白，一句合适的话也想不出来。昨晚的事情竟然被他知道了？尽管如此，泽莫尔还是尽力在保持镇定的样子，说：“提伯亚领主，请控制好您的情绪。我们在这里所谈论的是关乎两族的大事，请不要把私人的偏见带进来。”  
“一派胡言！”非常显然提伯亚没能控制好他的情绪，“我们螳螂部落不欢迎你这样猥琐阴暗的虫！”  
“是这么一回事吗，泽莫尔使者？”葛伦达的声音变得阴冷起来，她起身拿起她的长矛，对准了泽莫尔的咽喉，“你借着这次外交来勾引我们家小曼？”  
泽莫尔愿意的话，完全可以把她的长矛给弹开，但这样做无疑会激怒这些螳螂，事情要是发展到那个地步，这次议和行动就彻底泡汤了。  
“冷静啊，二姐。”维莉塔也站了起来，“或许她动机不纯，但是这份协议是他们国王签了字的，不管怎么样这属于外交活动，两国来往不斩使臣，先坐下吧。”  
“任何胆敢践踏我们骄傲的虫，都得死！”显然，葛伦达并没有想要坐下的打算。  
“够了。”一直没有说话的碧法莎终于开口了，“维莉塔说得对，我们不应当把这种事情作为拒绝和谈的理由。坐下吧，葛伦达。”  
“可是大姐，你难道就能容忍这只外乡虫糟践我们的小曼吗？”  
“小曼有自己的判断，不可能会被诱骗，而她喜欢谁，是她自己的事情，我们无权干涉。现在真正重要的是处理与圣巢的关系与应对野兽的威胁，让我们回到正事上来，理性地看待这个问题。”  
葛伦达冷静了下来，收回长矛，坐回了座位上。提伯亚见状，也只好坐了下去。  
“现在，让我们针对这个协议表个态吧。”碧法莎继续说到，“此协议在尊重我们领土主权的前提下议和，而让我们可以把专注力放在对付野兽身上，因此我赞成签订和平条约。”  
维莉塔也紧接着表态：“正如大姐所言，在当下的情况下四面树敌实乃不智之举，我同意。”  
“大姐，三姐，你们真的要相信圣巢吗？使者况且趁机另有图谋，谁能确保圣巢不会背叛我们？我反对。”  
唉，提伯亚果然不是什么善茬。  
现在目光集中在了葛伦达身上，她最终还是点了点头：“也罢，或许这使者品行有点问题，但单从协议上看确实对我们有利，如果圣巢真的违约我们也有能力应对。我同意。”  
碧法莎环顾了一下，然后说到：“那么这事就这么定了。我在此代表螳螂部落全体成员签订条约。希望圣巢能履行承诺，为我们之间共同的利益目标而做出应有的努力。”  
泽莫尔站起身来，鞠了一躬：“非常明智的决定。我将即刻把此次共识传达给国王陛下。”  
“是的，快走吧。”提伯亚吼到，“走了就别回来了，我不想再看见你。”  
葛伦达冷冷地盯着泽莫尔，喊到：“送客！”  
两名螳螂战士出现，把泽莫尔引出了会议室。  
“哦，天哪，事情怎么样？”曼蒂丝小跑到泽莫尔面前，“我爸不知怎么的知道了我们之间的事了，希望没有影响到这次谈判。我今天早上本来应该告诉你的，但我爸一直没让我出来，抱歉…”  
泽莫尔看着她紧张的样子，笑了笑以示宽慰：“没事，别自责了，虽然是有点小波折，让我现在几乎处于一种被扫地出门的状态，但所幸的是协议还是签订了的。回见。”  
泽莫尔摸了摸曼蒂丝的头，然后走出了螳螂村。  
大门“嘭”地一声在她身后关闭了。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
苍翠的藤萝枝蔓在风中摇曳，巨型的丁香喷吐着清幽的芬芳。一行虫在王后花园中行走着，阿诗玛坐在轿子上，眉眼低垂。德莱娅带领着护卫队，泽莫尔则紧随其后。不过别的虫现在看不见她。她想安安静静地待一会儿。  
自从国王陛下为了子民而献出了生命，一切事物都变得索然无味起来。作为一位外乡虫，泽莫尔承蒙国王照顾才有机会在骑士的职位上展现自己的本领。她怀念他的和蔼、智慧与威严。没有虫逼他为了王国的延续冒这么大的险，但他就是这么做了，并且独自承担了这个后果。国王印记，这个所谓荣耀与权力的象征，带来的又是什么呢？沉重的责任，抹杀了一个伟大的灵魂。  
但或许没有谁比王后殿下更伤心。她失去了自己的爱人，紧接着亲手葬送了一位骑士，而现在为了防止自己的力量因瘟疫的泄露而失控，又决定在圣巢最偏远的角落把自己封印起来。王后现在状态很不好，一直在咳嗽，最近也变得有一些暴怒，视力也收到了损伤。长期的根结让她现在体型硕大，步履维艰，但泽莫尔明白，她仍然是那个母亲一般的皇后，只是肩头的重任使她暂时变成了这个样子。王权，真的像别的虫说的那样好吗？泽莫尔想不明白。她现在唯一的念头就是把她敬爱的王后安顿好，然后就回到她在安息之地那僻静的小屋里隐居一段日子，或许那时她就可以再和曼蒂丝见上一面，把故乡的花朵送给她，说不定经历了这么多她们最后真的可以终成眷属呢。  
“泽莫尔？”德莱娅的声音把泽莫尔拉回了现实。她退出隐身状态，看向这位一直沉默不语的女战士。  
“别这么看我，只是想聊聊而已。”德莱娅长叹了一口气，目光飘向了远方，“你还记得我们最初见面的时候吗？”  
“当然记得了，那时候你一个冷眼给我瞪得，都不知道说什么话好。”泽莫尔也跟着进入了那段回忆中。  
“别提这个，要知道，你可是外乡虫，警惕一些是我的职责。”  
“是是是，当然了，你可是王后殿下的贴身护卫呢。唉，最开始那段日子还真是难熬啊。”  
“但过了那段日子不就好很多了吗？唉，那时候真美好啊，不是吗？我们五个一直聚在一起，一起和螳螂村战斗，一起训练容器，一起保卫王国，当然了，还有一起唠唠家常。嘿，你还记得你给我们讲的那些家乡的故事吗？”  
“呃，你说丛林部落、落雨之乡、钢铁王国那些？也都是我听来的一些传说，我还以为你觉得很蠢呢。”  
“是很蠢，不过也很有意思，我到现在都记得清清楚楚。除了你，海格默也倒是给我们活跃了不少气氛，唉，这么高大一虫，把他那仿生尖刺甲虫的尖钉锤挥舞得虎虎生风，结果没想到他私底下还挺幽默的。诶，对了，你还记得那次我们聚餐，然后国王陛下抱怨说朝圣者太多都扰乱他正常工作了吗？当时海格默就轻描淡写地说了一句：‘要是我，我就在我家走廊上放满电锯，看谁以后还想来拜访。’当时大伙都笑了，就连国王陛下都没忍住，不过话说回来感觉陛下他好像还真的有考虑了一下的样子…”  
灌木丛沙沙作响，泽莫尔看着德莱娅，她从没意识到这位沉默寡言、坚挺强韧的女战士心中竟然装了那么多他们的回忆，拥有如此细腻的觉知与情感，把泽莫尔带回了那些过往的美好瞬间。  
“…你还记得那次我们怂恿奥格瑞姆跟伊思玛表白吗？话说回来，伊思玛这么细致一女孩，对感情方面却如此迟钝，是个明眼虫都看得出来奥格瑞姆对她有意思，就她自己不知道。奥格瑞姆还真的尝试了一下，不过也仅仅是尝试，最后还不是——”突然，德莱娅脸色一变，仿佛意识到了什么。她高举佩剑，喊道：“全军！两翼防护！”  
皇家护卫队训练有素，虽然没有一个搞清楚发生了什么，但很快就按照德莱娅的命令摆好了护盾。就在此时，两侧的灌木丛中飞出了无数的风镰刃，直逼阿诗玛一行虫。泽莫尔赶忙架起了法术屏障包裹住轿子上的王后。  
风镰刃接二连三地打在了护盾上，弹落到了柔软的草地。没过多久，这波猛烈的攻势渐渐平息了下来。  
“这…是螳螂的武器！”德莱娅说到，“可恶，我们明明签订了和平条约，怎么能如此忘恩负义！”  
“说谁忘恩负义呢，小姑娘？”一个熟悉的声音从前方传了过来，让泽莫尔的心凉了大半截。提伯亚那恼人的身影出现在眼前，两侧灌木丛中的螳螂军也纷纷现身，包围住了亲卫队。泽莫尔环视了一圈，没有发现曼蒂丝，这让她稍微松了一口气。  
“提伯亚领主，我希望你知道你现在在做什么。”德莱娅瞪着他冷冷地说。  
“哦，别担心，我清楚得很。我来这肃清叛徒！”提伯亚也回瞪了一眼。  
“你的眼睛…”德莱娅略显吃惊，她迅速地环顾了一下，喊道，“全军注意！他们都是感染者！”  
“不，没这么简单。”阿诗玛开口了，“我能感受到，提伯亚的心智仍然在这，这些螳螂们都是出于自己的意志来袭击的。”  
“哼，你们还好意思说！”提伯亚怒吼道，“要不是你们圣巢虫背信弃义，袭击我们，我们也不会主动投入感染获得力量来保护村庄，而多亏了你们这些冠冕堂皇的高层袖手旁观，我们现在无家可归！我就知道当初不应该相信你们！瘟疫很快会夺去我们的心智，但在那之前，我们要先取下王后首级！”  
王后花园场地狭小，对已经被包围的他们来说非常不利。泽莫尔抱着碰一下运气的心态，说：“提伯亚领主，这中间一定有什么误会，我们不妨冷静一下，然后…”  
“然后什么？再用你的花言巧语哄骗我们签订什么破条约就此退兵？不，这不会再发生了。或许我的姐姐们认为条约有必要继续保持下去，但我可不这么想。全军听令！”  
唉，果然不能指望提伯亚能听进去。双方都做好了战斗架势，一场恶斗一触即发。  
“爸爸，不要！”听到这声音，泽莫尔一下子慌张起来。曼蒂丝怎么也来了？  
“曼蒂丝！你怎么来了？不是让你待在营地里好好休息吗？”提伯亚听上去也颇为吃惊，“这里太危险了，不是你该来的地方！”  
曼蒂丝不顾提伯亚的阻拦，横在了对峙的两军之间，看了一眼泽莫尔，然后对提伯亚说：“爸爸，求你了，住手吧！这样，咳咳，这样不会带来好处的！”  
泽莫尔仔细观察着曼蒂丝，没有被感染，但是她的声音却十分虚弱。如果不是处于这样一种情况，泽莫尔真想冲到她身边询问她到底有没有事。  
“曼蒂丝，你还不明白吗？”提伯亚说，“你面前的这些圣巢虫，他们是袭击我们的元凶，是害我们被驱逐的罪魁祸首！难道到现在你还要偏袒他们吗？听话，快回去。”  
“碧法莎阿姨说了，那些圣巢虫是被感染了才会这样的！”曼蒂丝依然没有移动，“这也，咳咳，不是圣巢所希望的发展情况！”  
“或许吧，但谁能保证他们不是有意为之的？谁又能说他们以后不会背叛？我现在时日无多，唯一的心愿就是替部落斩除后患！”  
“为什么事情都要用武力解决？爸爸，停下吧，趁现在还来得及。我们可以坐下来好好谈谈，消除误会，难道不可——”  
曼蒂丝话没说完，一根苍白的枝蔓贯穿了她的身体。空气刹那间凝固了，在场的所有虫都愣住了。  
还是德莱娅最先反应过来，她关切地向着阿诗玛靠近：“王后…”  
泽莫尔回头看了阿诗玛一眼，她第一次见到王后露出这样决绝而冷酷的神情。她不敢相信自己的眼睛，站在原地呆若木鸡。  
“不！！！”提伯亚冲上去，搂着曼蒂丝倒下的身子，“曼蒂丝，曼蒂丝，你还好吗？撑住，我这就带你回营地！”  
曼蒂丝有气无力地抬起头，说：“爸爸，我感觉，咳咳，好累。我想念村子了，我们回家，好吗？”  
“好，好。我们回营地修整一下，爸爸就带你回村，好不好？”  
曼蒂丝虚弱地笑了一下，昏迷了过去。  
泪水从提伯亚的眼角滑落，这么久以来，泽莫尔第一次看到这个强悍到令人厌烦的男人如此脆弱。他猛地抬起头，一双泪眼饱含着怒火，向着皇后嘶吼道：“你个老妖婆！我不会放过你的！全军，撤退！”  
叛徒军队渐行渐远了，泽莫尔仍然呆在原地。她一步一步走向阿诗玛，不明白自己敬爱的皇后怎么会做出这种事。  
“王后？”  
阿诗玛的眼神十分坚毅，流露出几分悲伤。她对泽莫尔说：“很抱歉，泽莫尔，我知道那个女孩对你来说十分重要，但这是唯一的办法。叛军想要杀我的决心十分坚定，但我的情况已经不允许消耗更多的时间了，否则会酿成巨大的灾祸。曼蒂丝已被虚空侵蚀，而她周遭的族人都已被瘟疫感染，在这种环境下没有任何存活几率。你要恨我就恨吧，我不会怪你的。”  
泽莫尔没有说话。她真的恨得起来吗？  
阿诗玛站了起来，向着亲卫队喊道：“很感谢大家一路以来对我的保护，如今目的地近在咫尺，叛军短时内不会再次来袭，你们的使命已经完成，所以我现在正式解散护卫队！回家，找到自己的爱之所在，然后好好活下去，这是命令！”  
说完，阿诗玛缓慢但坚定地朝着封印处方向走去。走过泽莫尔时，她轻轻地耳语：“纯洁的花朵，可以驱散黑暗。”  
亲卫队看着王后渐行渐远，谁也没有动，只有德莱娅紧随在阿诗玛身后，一同消失在了密林深处。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
泽莫尔在两个叛徒螳螂的押送下沿着荆棘丛生的道路缓慢地前行。她主动来到敌营，唯一的诉求就是再见上曼蒂丝一面。  
视野开阔起来，一束白光照在了临时搭建的灵柩上，一个健壮的身影静静坐在灵柩前面。从这个角度看，提伯亚已经没有了往日的强悍，瞬间变得苍老了许多。  
“坐吧。”提伯亚没有转过来，用沙哑的声音说。这声音里没有愤怒，只有无尽的悲哀萦绕四野。  
泽莫尔靠近坐在了提伯亚旁边，看到曼蒂丝双手抱在胸前，平和地躺在灵柩上，就如同睡着了一样，只是从她眼角流出的黑泪是如此的触目惊心。  
果然，是虚空造成的吗？为了王国的子民，国王陛下献身，王后殿下封印，而救亡图存的行动却仍然失败，瘟疫泄露摧残着王国，酸液肆虐伊思玛为此牺牲，深渊泛漫的余波带走了她的爱人。王权，责任，这一切真的值得吗？  
泽莫尔没有说话。已经没有言语能表达她此刻的心情。  
就这样静静坐了有一会儿，提伯亚开口了：“我本该在你进来的那一刻就把你撕碎，但曼蒂丝不会希望我这么做的。”  
“或许你应该这么做。”泽莫尔淡淡地回应到，“这样我就不必承受这么多痛苦了。”  
提伯亚轻笑了一声，说：“话说回来，你到底喜欢我女儿哪一点？”  
泽莫尔思索了一下，回答道：“她的纯洁与善良。她有着自己的价值判断，并以之为傲，她对谁都有着如此强烈的同理心，并且总是那么活泼真挚。她不惜冒着被发现的危险护送一个小真菌回家，她也不惜身陷不被理解的处境…和我相爱，哪怕我是圣巢的骑士。”  
“是啊，就像她母亲一样。”提伯亚苦笑了一下，“按照我们螳螂的习性，她母亲本该吃了我的，但她没有。她说：‘我不会为了自己而牺牲我的挚爱，哪怕这是天经地义。’难道不是和曼蒂丝很像吗？但她也因此付出了代价，最后难产而死。我每次看到曼蒂丝，总能想起她母亲，她们虽然从没见过面，但简直就是一个模子里刻出来的。”  
又是几分钟的沉默。泽莫尔和曼蒂丝都在各自回忆他们与曼蒂丝相处的时光，这个他们共同深爱着的女性。  
“小姑娘。”提伯亚又开口了，“等你走了，就别再回来了，好吗？我不想杀死我女儿生前的爱人。”  
“嗯。我也不想杀死她的亲人。”  
曼蒂丝的灵柩前静静地坐着两个身影。他不是叛军的领主，她也不是王国的骑士。在此刻，他们都是普通的虫，有着相似的经历：一个是痛失了挚爱的眷侣，一个是痛失了女儿的父亲。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
泽莫尔在她安息之地的小屋里听说提伯亚最后重整兵马杀向了皇后，但被德莱娅挡了下来，德莱娅战死，而叛军们也被瘟疫夺去了心智。娇嫩的花开满庭院，但不能抚平她的悲伤。  
世界如此残酷罪恶，自己为什么还要坚持？骨钉和爪子…为什么…一定要走到这个地步呢？如果…如果有虫能够帮她把这花送到她坟墓就好了…曼蒂丝的在天之灵也能感受到她的情思吧…  
一个苍白的身影站在了门前。别的容器。这么说还有剩下的从深渊里逃出来了。或许…绝望中，泽莫尔决定试一试。  
“陌生人，你能在她的坟前替我献上礼物吗？”


End file.
